cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second World War
This was always wrong The map used between missions and on the page show the borders after WW2, the consequences of WW1 would be the same, even if WW2 happened alternatively, because history had been altered after WW1. Check a map on Europe 1922, its totally different than the map of Red Alert 1, a lot of countries didn't even exist then. Historical lazyness on part of Westwood. Stuff I think the Soviet timeline is the one that leads to the Tiberian Universe, which is the universe officially endorsed by this Wiki. Allied victory leads to Red Alert 2, and Soviet victory leads to the disbanding of the soviet union and creation of Nod in 1990's. I am sorry it is small but I really don't know much about it and I have seen that if you start an article it will soon grow. Jamhaw 18:30, 22 September 2006 (UTC)jamhaw I assembled the missions in this order: Soviet Mission 1 Allied Mission 1 Soviet Mission 2 Allied Mission 2 Allied Aftermath Mission 5 Soviet Mission 3 Allied Mission 3 Soviet Aftermath Mission 2 Soviet Mission 4 Allied Mission 4 Soviet Mission 5 Allied Counterstrike Mission 1 Allied Counterstrike Mission 2 Allied Counterstrike Mission 3 Soviet Aftermath Mission 7 Soviet Mission 6 Soviet Mission 7 Allied Aftermath Mission 9 Allied Counterstrike Mission 4 Allied Counterstrike Mission 5 Allied Mission 5 Allied Mission 6 Allied Mission 7 Soviet Mission 8 Soviet Mission 9 Soviet Mission 10 Soviet Aftermath Mission 6 Soviet Mission 11 Allied Aftermath Mission 4 Allied Aftermath Mission 1 Allied Mission 8 Soviet Mission 12 Soviet Aftermath Mission 3 Soviet Aftermath Mission 4 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 2 Soviet Mission 13 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 1 Allied Aftermath Mission 3 Allied Mission 9 Allied Mission 10 Allied Aftermath Mission 6 Soviet Aftermath Mission 9 Allied Mission 11 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 5 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 4 Allied Aftermath Mission 8 Allied Mission 12 Allied Mission 13 SOviet Counterstrike Mission 8 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 7 Allied Aftermath Mission 2 Allied Counterstrike Mission 6 Allied Counterstrike Mission 7 Soviet Counterstrike Mission 6 Allied Counterstrike Mission 8 Allied Aftermath Mission 7 Soviet Aftermath Mission 1 Soviet Aftermath Mission 8 Allied Mission 14 The only missions I couldn't fit in where Soviet Mission 14, Soviet Aftermath Mission 5, and Soviet Counterstrike Mission 3 --208.252.179.21 07:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :NOT ALL MISSIONS ARE CANON! Mikael Grizzly 19:30, 11 March 2007 (UTC) BTW if anyone who is good at geography could look at the maps in the mission breifings and note where the battles took place it may make the article flow better. I made every mission a paragraph so you could use the above chart to locate where it took place. Is there anyway to insert invisible content that can only be seen when editing an article? --24.172.192.139 15:32, 17 March 2007 (UTC) i think america and japan still fought because the iwo jima memorial is seen in c&c 3 and in the c&c 3 book one guy mentions pearl harbor so a brief war must have taken place -captjim Civilian Casualties and the duration of war Where are these 100 millions loss figures came from? This was mentioned in RA1 or ypu just took data about REAL WWII The map is dumb Certainly the European empires would not just collapse? Why is Canada not in the alliance? My thoughts exactly (on the Canada issue). Also, what about Australia? It is good that Spain, Greece, and Turkey are listed as part of the Allies. Although they weren't playable in the multiplayer aspect of the game, the .ini files list them (and then there's Stavros...). 17:34, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, I also think Europes Colonies should be included, especially New Zealand! Was the US part of the Allies? Are there official sources on that? - My thoughts - I think that you're right, Canada should be in the Allies, as well as the European colonies, for instance, Greenland was part of Denmark (seriously) and still is today, it should be changed. --Megalamon121 23:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Canada should not be part of the alliance as by 1950. It was a independant nation, unless you poses evidence that Canada did take part of the allies in Red Alert, it should not be there. What should be present on the world map is all of the allies' colonies. Archive Some text: Soviet forces then moved on Germany. The German military made the first strike against the invading forces, a tactically bold move, but ultimately a fool-hardy one. Despite the advantage of surprise, the German forces were crushed. The Allies had to rush a supply convoy to the front lines, which proved difficult due to Soviet forces occupying the path. But a new allied commander took charge and skillfully removed the Soviets allowing the convoys to pass through, destroying a hastily erected Soviet base in the process. Elsewhere Soviet forces garrisoned themselves in a village executing a hostage every few minutes until their demands were met. Allied forces swiftly came the the people's rescue and liberated the town. Meanwhile, the Allies infiltrated a spy into a Soviet base. He managed to steal valuable information and sabotage the base, escaping with the plans. However, he had not dealt with all Soviet forces, who began pursuit. The spy attempted to escape the area with the information he had gathered but was captured and executed. Back far in Russian territory, a bordering Soviet village voiced support for the Allies making them a prime choice for the Soviets to test their new Shock Troopers. The Shock troopers eliminated all resistance without mercy, freeing up additional Soviet Forces for the attack, including a Tank brigade. The new Allied commander was taken off guard by a division of Soviet tanks approaching but was able to deploy Tanya to destroy several bridges, making it impossible for the tanks to reach their target with anything approaching speed. Soviets employed their undefeated Lieutenant to removed an Allied base that had proved problematic. It was located close enough to other Allied bases that it could call in reinforcements whenever attacked. The Soviets destroyed its Radar Domes to prevent it from alerting its support bases then moved in for the kill. With their bridges destroyed the fleet of tanks redirected themselves through the same mountain pass that the new Allied commander had cleared of Soviet forces before, figuring that he would not be ready for a head to head tank battle. But to the Soviet's surprise he successfully defeated the tanks and destroyed the base supplying them. A Soviet convoy carrying Sarin nerve gas was intercepted and destroyed by the Allies when it stopped for refueling at a riverside base. The Allies tracked the source of the Sarin gas to an underground Soviet production facility. Allied forces invaded and destroyed the facility to prevent further manufacturing of the gas, which if used against Allied infantry would quickly kill hundreds. Another Sarin facility was discovered by the Allies but it was too heavily guarded by Tesla Coils to by assaulted with their current forces. The Allies sent in a strike team and destroy the base's power plants allowing a larger attack force to safely move in. They then sent in Engineers to capture the Sarin Facility (it had too much gas to be destroyed outright without a large spill) and destroyed the rest of the Soviet Base. The Soviets received intel that the Molotov brothers, two of their commanders, had illegal dealings with the Allies. After a spy confirmed that this was true, they and their forces were removed from the scene - permanently. The Soviets began to look to Khalkis island, a long time Allied stronghold that was mineral rich. They sent their trusted commander and, due to the importance of the mission, granted him two MCVs. He was also instructed to capture an Allied Radome to retrieve information on allied movements, which he did. He defeated the Allied forces, securing the island for the Soviet cause. With his success there the Soviets reassigned him to transport supplies for the Soviet nuclear project to Gorsoth (sp?), which he did despite Allied attempts to foil the project. Tanya and her forces then counterattacked by infiltrating a Soviet Nuclear power plant and setting it to meltdown. An emergency response team was sent to the reactor, and they managed to activate both the coolant systems, avoiding a melt-down, and the base's defense systems, which made short work of the attacking forces. In the process, Tanya was captured. Knowing that Tanya had gained knowledge of the secret Soviet Iron Curtain project the Allies sent a spy to rescue her. The spy infiltrated a Soviet War Factory and hijacked a supply truck with clearance to enter the area where Tanya was being held. However, the Spy was killed while freeing her. Tanya destroyed the SAM sites in the area and was evacuated by helicopter. With Tanya's safety assured Allied forces moved in and destroyed the Soviet base. Nikos Stavros traveled to Greece to see its sad state of collapse, and was accompanied by Tanya who had recently recovered. They eluded Soviet forces attempting to capture Stavros and returned to Allied territory. Having seen his homeland in such pain Stavros sends one allied force to evacuate civilians from Greece, (now declared a lost cause due to the Soviet forces massing into it), and escort as many as they could to Allied territory. Part 2: Plans for Counter-Attack Information from Tanya revealed the location of a research facility developing the Iron Curtain project. The base also served as a service station for Submarines and thus was heavily populated. Despite the odds, the Allies razed the base hoping to destroy all traces of the Iron Curtain project. With that base destroyed, the Soviets continued research in a backup base in Bornholm. However the Allies traced the communication and moved in to destroy it also. Allied forces gathered on Elba island in hopes of a quick strike against the Soviet homeland ending the war. However Soviet forces responded too quickly destroying the entire Allied attack force before it could be sufficiently massed The Allies set up a base with fake War Factories luring Soviet forces to attack it distracting them from other targets, but were forced to eventually send in additional forces and raze the Soviet base. The Soviets sought to get the Iron Curtain project back online. But the Allies again sabotaged it by destroying most of a convoy and capturing one truck after Gradenko abandoned it. Progress was again delayed. Soviet forces destroyed the remaining truck to prevent Allies from learning the inner workings of the Iron Curtain. Elsewhere several Soviet generals were executed for plotting to assassinate Stalin. The Soviets made another attempt to transport elements of the Iron Curtain to a secret research installation. This time they were successful due to heavy air support, including the new MiG attack jets. Elsewhere a large Allied naval base was destroyed by the Soviets, hampering efforts to attack via water. The Allies received intel of the Soviet development of missile submarines. They moved in to destroy the facility developing the technology but Soviet reinforcements arrived and saved the base, destroying the Allied attacking force. Not wanting to lose their naval advantage, the Allies attacked again and destroyed the development facility for the missile submarines, eliminating all of the completed ones they found. General Stavros sent a commander to destroy a "strategic harbor" near a village that was sympathetic to the Soviets. Because stealth was key to the mission, as the Soviets had more forces, the Allies reportedly had to "terminate" at least one civilian that attempted to contact the soviets about allied presence. After a partially successful test of the Chronosphere prototype the Allies made their first attempt to develop a full scale model. Soviet forces detected the unusual readings and communications from the base and began to bomb it. But the trusted Allied commander defended it until the Chronosphere was finished, in the process destroying the attacking Soviet forces. Stalin was captivated by the capabilities of the Chronosphere, especially with the prospects of its being combined with the Iron Curtain project.. He ordered its immediate capture. Soviet forces moved to capture what they thought was the Chronosphere, but it turned out to be a decoy. However, the entire base defending the fake Chronosphere was leveled by Soviet tanks. After capturing Einstein, Soviet forces intentionally leaked information of his capture to the Allies. They started a mock execution but, as they had predicted, the Allies used the Chronosphere to rescue him. The Soviets had planted a tracking device into his watch allowing them to find him, and the Chronosphere. Their intelligence indicated that the Allies used three Radomes as a safe guard that would cause the Chronosphere to self destruct if enemy forces approached. The Soviets forces captured all three radomes as instructed, but their intelligence was inaccurate as there was a forth radome. As designed the Radome sent a termination signal, destroying the Chronosphere. Stalin was enraged. Tanya was sent to destroy Technology Centers to hinder weapons development. The Soviets got wind of the plan and increased security. In spite of this, the Allies elected to continue the operation and sent additional forces. The mission was a complete success. A Soviet European Command center was sabotaged by an Allied spy who slowly and painfully remotely detonated it building by building. But he was carelessly slow and was killed before the Soviet base was completely wiped out. Elsewhere, Vladimir Kosygin, one of the leading figures of the Soviet nuclear program, became openly opposed to Stalin's intended use of the warhead. He had been planning to sacrifice some of his own forces by having them draw out as many Allied armies as possible then detonate the warheads destroying both the enemy and his own forces. Knowing Kosygin may be willing to defect, the Allies sent a spy to contact him and escorted him off the Soviet base to the safety of an Allied base. Vladimir Kosygin gave the location of the Dark Horseman, the Soviet base containing Stalin's Nuclear Silos. The Allies attacked and Stalin launched the nuclear warheads towards several key European cities but the Allies infiltrated the base's command center and remotely disarmed the warheads. A radical Soviet base began developing a biological weapon without approval from Soviet authorities. Fearing the development of this weapon, the Soviets attacked their own research center. Doctor Demitri, a soviet engineer who was working on the Soviet Super Tanks, wished to defect to the Allies and attempted to reprogram the tanks for the Allies. But the tanks went out of control destroying everything in the vicinity. Exact details of what transpired are still classified, but it is known that the Super Tanks were not recovered by either side, and Doctor Demitri's current location is unknown. Allies supplied a civilian town with weapons again, to a far greater extent this time. Soviets moved in and removed the threat by eliminating all of the civilian forces, but it was messy as several of Stalin's "elite"s attacked the other soviet forces in the area. Allied forces sent their commander, equipped with two MCVs, to destroy a Soviet base that was attempting to mass produce Soviet Tanks. The commander was successful. Part 3: Final Moves All of these descriptions are based on mission assigned to soviet and allied commanders during the war and are the final phases of the war. One of the Soviets' greatest research projects, into Cybernetic technology, bore fruit, in Volkov and Chitzkoi, a cybernetic enhanced super-soldier and cybernetic attack dog. They were first used to infiltrate a secret allied base and steal a phase transport from it. The Phase Transport was then used to weaken an Allied base before other forces, including Tesla Tanks, were dropped off to finish off the Allied base. Meanwhile, the Allies stole technology on Soviet armor plating and begin to reverse engineer it in one of their bases. This armor could allegedly make allied buildings almost impervious to conventional means of attack. Volkov and Chitzkoi were sent to destroy the Allied base. Endowed with extremely advanced armor and a prototype silenced grenade launcher, Volkov and Chitzkoi were able to easily level the base. A Soviet attack group was then sent in to finish the job. The Soviet Iron Curtain project had recovered and was nearing completion, and an even more powerful Iron Curtain was rumored to be in development. Allied forces attacked and destroyed the Technology Center developing it, but not before the Iron Curtain was finished and used successfully. The Allies discovered an underground facility developing the improved Iron Curtain. The allies infiltrated and placed demo charges at key points in the facility destroying it. The Soviets began deploying their new MAD Tanks, heavily damaging Allied bases. The Allies reacted and moved in to destroy the base producing them including the Iron Curtain defending it. After a long battle that involved the deployment of Chronotanks, the base was destroyed. The Allies then began testing of a fuel air bomb but the Soviets quickly learned about them and destroyed the Technology Centers developing it, preventing the development of additional weapons of mass destruction. An Allied base using a Chronosphere experienced technical difficulties and sent out a distress signal. Although garbled by the effects of the damaged Chronosphere, Soviet forces intercepted parts of it and moved in hoping to capture the Chronosphere again. They reported distortions among the Allied units they encountered. Soviet forces successfully secure the Chronosphere although reported that it was in critical condition. The damaged Chronosphere would soon explode and Soviet Scientists were working to recover whatever information they could. It was a difficult assault as there was only one bridge serving as a land route to the base. Allied forces entered the area and reclaimed the base. It is still unknown exactly what the Soviets learned about the damaged Chronosphere. Allied forces received intel of soviet nuclear shipments and move to intercept a Soviet nuclear shipment in Siberia and detonate it, damaging soviet forces, before proceeding to eliminate the Soviet forces in the area. Allied forces tracked the source of the shipment back to a nuclear processing center in Siberia and destroy it also. Soviet forces operating in a frozen region, probably Siberia, were told to transport a "critical supply" truck to a way point on top of a mountain. But unlike the Allies the Soviet forces were not ready for the freezing temperatures. Despite this handicap the Soviet forces fought their way past the Allies to their destination, resupplying the small mountain outpost. The surviving Soviet forces in Siberia retreated into an icy wasteland but were pursued by the Allies and destroyed. Despite the disruption in the shipment the Soviets built a second Nuclear Silo site that was aimed at London. With all routes to it well guarded the new Chrono Tank was deployed to slip past Soviet defenders and disable the bases' SAM Sites so Tanya and her crew could be dropped in. Once she disabled the base's power an MCV was sent in to build a base and finish off the Soviets in the area. The Allies continued to use the Chrono Tank to occupy an island off of the Russian coast, but the Chrono Tank proved to have it's limits as the Soviet forces took the island back. Allied forces captured Volkov and begin to study him. Soviet forces move in and rescue their creation and destroyed all that the allies have learned,as well as the Allied forces in the area. Allied forces successfully rebuilt the Chronosphere and moved in on Moscow razing everything. Stalin was found dead in the ruins of the capital. Years later, Nikos Stavros confessed to the killing. Aftermath With the defeat of the USSR, the Allied Forces managed to sucessfully defend the freedom of Europe, and ended Stalin's tyranny. However, the cost was high, with an estimated 100 million people killed during the conflict. The GWWII also affected the world for decades to come, having far reaching effects arround the world. Today, InOps historians have traced a link to the current day Brotherhood of Nod to the USSR. Based on recovered records, it is believed that NKVD commander Nadia *CLASSIFIED* was a member of Nod. Working with her were two fellow Brotherhood members: a up-and-rising Soviet commander and Stalin's personal advisor, which is believed to be Kane. Had the USSR won the Second World War, the resulting chaos would provide the Brotherhood a base of power by the early 1990's. WW2 (RA1) -> WW3 (RA3) Before anybody asks, I have removed the association because it cannot be true. The moment Cherdenko removed Einstein that pretty much fubared WW2 (RA1) as we know it. At best WW3 (RA3) follows from an as-yet unknown iteration of WW2 (call it WW2 (RAx)). Assuming there was even a WW2 (RAx). The USA losing Hawaii to Japan may have involved fighting, and even if it did need not have qualified as a "world war". So, that means we have three WW2s (real, RA1, and RAx) and three WW3s (RA2, YR, RA3). Hopefully EA doesn't get it in their head to change the timeline before WW1... - Meco (talk) 15:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Red Alert - Tiberium Verse ties - if any ;) Is there really ANY connection? From what I heard this concept was dropped when RA2 come out- so nowdays it is considered that Tiberium Verse based on our timeline. Else - EA have separated Red Alert into different universe (see- The First Decade) :The readme for RA demo refers to it as TD's prequel, EA's Kane's dossier makes a blatant reference to Kane in the 1950s, Ishmael Isgreen confirmed that RA is the C&C0 and Westwood planned to connect it once and for all to the Tiberium verse. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 11:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Soviet rimeline - Tiberian dawn That's seem the most feesable connection between timelines. First - the ONLY reference to Brotherhood of Nod and thus Tiberian Universe is made in Soviet ending Second Kane speaking of Brotherhood 'tiring off' the USSR by 1990-s (when the Union broke down, and Nod begin to operate openly) :No, it's not. At the end of RA1's Soviet Campaign the USSR controls the entire Europe, which would prevent it from being a GDI stronghold in 1999, when Tiberian Dawn takes place. Not to mention that Nod begins to operate in Africa in TD, rather than Europe and was previously unknown to the public. There are also several other facts I won't delve into right now. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 00:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) How is it a given that Europe could not be a GDI stronghold by 1999? That gives them almost a decade after the Soviet collapse. Consider that Britain, France, Germany, and the other major European powers would likely still maintain their governments in exile. In fact, this state would leave Europe weakened militarily and also in social upheavel. This would make it ripe for an invasion by Nod some years later. Secondly, Nod is mentioned in the GDI campain to have invaded Africa after GDI mission 4, where the Nod framed GDI for destroying the village. By all means, delve into the facts. After the Soviet victory Nod would have stayed in the shadows and not revealed themselves until after the Soviet Union collapsed. So I say, in the Tiberium Universe, there is no proof that the Soviets didn't win the war. :There is no proof that they did either. The Allied campaign directly references an unique initiative agreed upon by the UN to create a global defense agency - the future GDI, whereas no such reference is made in the Soviet campaign. Yes, Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod make an appearance in the Soviet campaign, but there is no way to connect this ending to Tiberian Dawn - Nod would control the Soviet Union in its entirety and there are no links made between the USSR and Nod in Tiberian Dawn - it's stated to be a previously unknown, Africa-based terrorist group. Maybe Renegade 2 would've explained the whole shebang, but since it was never released, we cannot take it as canon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, in TD, when it shows alliance breakdown. The Soviet Union is not present, it shows the collapse and the orginal nations. Second, Russia, is a GDI major supplier while majority of other former Sovet nations are Nod loyal. The death of the Soviet Union is reflected during the allies' ending. Brotherhood of Nod Co-belligerent I believe the Brotherhood of Nod should be declared Co-belligerent under Soviets. This is justified under the story given by Westwood about Red Alert to Tiberium Dawn.